Breakfast
by gak jelas
Summary: cuma olah raga pagi yg dilakuin ama xiuhan sebelum luhan berangkat kerja/M/yaoi/ngelibatin makanan tertentu jadi yg mau cari aman mending nggak usah baca/


Breakfast

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan, Kim Minseok

Rate : M(makasih buat ega yg mau dan dengan suka rela ngebuatin adegan encehnya)

Warning : YAOI, cerita maksa, bahasa campur aduk n typo dimana-mana. Membaca ff ini bakal buat kalian mual-mual atau mungkin justru gak suka sama beberapa jenis makanan tertentu. Jadi untuk amannya silahkan klik X untuk yg masih mau hidup enak(author gila kembali ngoceh gaje).muehehhehe

Author : aku n ega. Ff kolab pertama aku n begitu colab lgsg ama si ega n langsung di ajak buat ff NC

Happy reading ALL

.

.

.

Jam dinding yang tergantung pada dinding sebuah apartemen mewah itu telah menunujukan puluk 07:00 WKS, tapi suasana apartemen itu masih nampak lengang dan sunyi. Hanya bunyi detik jarum jam dan pendingin ruangan yang terdengar mengisi kekosongan.

Suara debaman pintu yang di buka dan di tutup dengan pelan itu akhirnya memecah keheningan bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok mungil yang berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju ruang makan yang merangkap dapur pada apartemen itu. Jemari mungilnya dengan cepat menekan saklar lampu dan menghasilkan bias terang benderang pada ruangan yang baru saja di masukinya. Wanita mungil dengan tubuh berisi itu membuka lemari dinding di atas konter dapur dan kembali menutupnya setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Tangan seputih salju itu dengan cekatan menakar dan memasukkan biji-biji kopi robusta kualitas terbaik ke dalam mesin penggiling kopi. Setelah memastikan mesin penggiling kopinya bekerja dengan baik simungil dengan surai sebatas leher itu kembali berderap ke arah lemari es sembari mengeluarkan beberapa botol selai dan roti lalu meletakkannya pada counter dapur. Selama ia bergerak kemeja tipis yang ia gunakan melambai dan bergerak dengan ringan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kemeja itu nampak kebesaran beberapa nomor di tubuh mungilnya dan terkadang merosot turun dari pundak putih mulusnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat pundak itu ingin mencium dan mengotorinya dengan bercak merah keunguaan yang akan nampak menggoda di tubuh semulus porselen itu.

Haruskah kita mendeskripsikan secara rinci penampilan dan wajah dari simungil ini?

Baiklah… kita mulai dari wajah cute dan menggemaskannya. Wajah manis itu memiliki pipi berisi yang nampak halus dan lembut seperti kulit bayi. Sisa lemak bayi sepertinya enggan meninggalkan wajah rupawan itu. Bibir mungilnya nampak merekah dan basah. Bibir sewarna buah plum matang yang sekan menjanjikan kenikmatan dan ciuman memabukkan yang tak akan pernah kalian lupakan.

Mata mungil bak buah almond dan mata kucing yang menggoda itu akan membuat kalian menelan ludah dengan susah payah jika kalian menatapnya secara langsung. Mata itu akan nampak menggemaskan dilain waktu dan akan membuat kalian mengerang akan hasrat di lain kesempatan. Mata sekelam malam itu jelas dosa terbesar yang dimiliki sang gadis kerena mata itu selalu menjanjikan kelamnya sebuah hasrat dan kepuasan hebat pada kalian semua. Hidung mungilnya nampak menggemaskan, belum lagi alis matanya yang nampak membingkai mata cantik itu dengan sempurna.

Kalau masalah tubuh kalian akan berdecak iri karena kesempurnaannya. Tubuh mungil itu padat berisi dengan semua lekuk yang berada sesuai dengan tempatnya. Dada yang tak telalu besar memang tapi bokong kencang itu jelas daya tarik tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Apa lagi jika ia sedang menunduk seperti sekarang ini. Dua bongkahan padat itu jelas nampak menggodan dan menjanjikan kenikmatan penuh dosa. Atau paha kencang dan mulus itu yang kalian inginkan. Seharusnya ia tak mengangkat tengannya setinggi itu sehingga kita tak bisa melihat betapa sempurnanya paha mulusnya dan betapa putihnya kulit di balik kemeja kebesaran itu.

Hei… apakah kalian melihat suatu yang aneh pada objek manis kita ini? Yang ada di tengah-tengah apitan kedua pahanya itu bukan belalaikan?. Ayolah.,.. jangan berlagak polos begitu… kalian pasti mengerti apa maksut dari kata belalai yang di katakan tadikan.

Ahahhaha… Sepertinya ada kesalahan disini. Objek kita ini ternyata seorang PRIA. Diulang sekali lagi. Ia seorang PRIA kawan. Oh, bukan suatu kesalahan jika ada yang salah mendeskripsikan jenis kelaminnya. Salahkan saja wajah manis dan tubuh mungil berisinya itu. Kita akan menganggapnya gadis tomboy atau bahkan menyangkanya sengaja memangkas rambut sekelam malamnya dengan pendek jika melihat refleksinya secara langsung.

.

.

.

"kau sengaja menggodaku ya dengan berpakaian seperti itu?" suara baritone khas orang baru bangun tidur itu menyentak si mungil dan membuatnya memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah asal datangnya suara

Seorang pria luar biasa tampan yang hanya mengenakan bokser sebagai pakaiannya nampak bersandar malas pada dinding dapur. Wajah tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum nakal yang menggoda sehingga membuat si mungil balik menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda.

"kau menghinaku ya Lu?" suara bernada sing a song itu membuat sang pendatang baru mengernyit bingung"untuk apa aku susah-susah menggodamu jika isi otakmu itu selalu hal-hal berbau mesum" lanjut si mungil sembari mendengus sinis dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya yang secara otomatis membuat kemeja yang hanya sebatas lutut itu tertarik dengan ekstrim ke arah pahanya. Mengekspos kulit mulus itu dengan bebas dan membuat pria tampan bernama Luhan itu merasakan sentakan hasrat yang menggila

"salahkan saja tubuhmu itu sayang" kalimat bernada sambil lalu itu membuat tawa kecil yang menggoda memenuhi ruangan yang hanya di penuhi oleh dengungan lembut mesin pembuat kopi dan menghasilkan aroma lembut dan pekat pada kopi kental yang dihasilkan

"tubuhku ya. Bagian mana yang kau sukai?" pertanyaan ringan itu membuat seringai Luhan melebar dan makin menyamankan tubuhnya pada dinding. Matanya nampak awas memerhatikan gerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan sang kekasih mungilnya.

Matanya dapat menangkap kilau menggoda pada mata cantik yang selalu membuatnya tersesat itu. Belum lagi bibir mungil yang menampakkan senyum dikulum itu, bibir itu jelas menggoda dan membuatnya mengeram pelan saat lidah basah itu membuat bibir kissable itu mengilat oleh saliva

"mau ku sebutkan satu persatu?" salah satu alis Luhan terangkat tinggi dan bibirnya kembali menghadirkan senyum sensual yang membuat Minseok, kekasih Luhan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tubuh langsing yang mulai terbentuk itu seketika berdiri tegak dan melangkah pelan ke arah Minseok yang nampak berdiri dengan santainya seolah tak menyadari kehadiran predator ganas yang mungkin saja akan memangsanya.

"tunggu dulu!" teriakan tiba-tiba itu menghentikan langkah Luhan dan membuat Luhan menatap kekasih mungilnya itu bingung, "tetap di situ. Biar aku sendiri yang memastikannya" dan dengan kesal Luhan menarik Kursi meja makan mereka dengan gemas.

Ayolah… ia harus kekantor dan waktunya jelas tak banyak untuk memainkan permainan tarik ulur dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Akan ia pastikan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan jatah morning seksnya dengan cepat dan berutal. Ia jelas tau dengan pasti jika simungil ini berniat menggodanya. Lihat saja kelakuan Minseok saat ini yang dengan santainya berbalik memunggunginya dan mengangkat mangkuk kecil yang Luhan bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan mangkuk itu ada di sana, bukan itu masalah terbesarnya. Haruskah kekasih sexynya itu menundukkan tubuhnya dengan mendramatisir jika mangkuk itu dapat digapai oleh tangannya. Erangan bernada frustasi mulai terdengar saat Minseok menggerakkan bokong sexynya pelan.

"ada apa denganmu Lu?" pertanyaan santai tanpa rasa bersalah itu membuat Luhan mendengus kesal dan berakhir dengan erangan keras ketika sang kekasih menggigit strowbery berlapis coklat yang lagi-lagi tak Luhan sadari keberadaannya karena terlalu terfokus pada bokong berisi Minseok dengan wajah menggoda seolah buah berwarna merah itu makanan ternikmat yang pernah Minseok makan. Bukan itu yang membuat Luhan frustasi tapi wajah menggoda Minseok yang seakan sedang mendapatkan orgasme lah yang membuat Luhan mulai gelisah dalam duduknya. Belum lagi cairan merah yang meleleh di sela bibir Minseok itu.

"apakah kau berniat mengajakku bermain-main?"

"tidak. Dan dari reaksimu itu dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kau menyukai ini" Minseok meremas kedua bongkahan pantatnya dengan kuat dan menghasilkan erangan nikmat yang membangunkan sesuatu ditengah paha Luhan secara perlahan"dan ini" Minseok membelai bibir basahnya dengan jemari lentik yang berujung masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Minseok. Wajah cantik itu nampak menggoda dengan mata setengah terpejam dan mulut yang sibuk melumuri kedua jarinya di dalam sana dengan saliva dan jilatan oleh lidah merah mudanya.

Ok, ini jelas siksaan untuk Luhan dan ia segera beranjak dari duduknya. Matanya mengelam oleh hasrat, belum lagi tarikan nafasnya yang mulai memberat dan selangkangannya yang telah mengeras sekeras batu.

"tetap di sana Lu. Atau tidak sama sekali" teriakan kesal Luhan membuat Minseok mendelik tak suka dan di balas Luhan dengan menghempasan bokongnya pada kursinya.

Melihat sikap mengalah Luhan itu Minseok tersenyum layaknya anak kecil dan membuat Luhan menyumpah pelan. Si mungil ini jelas jelmaan Lucifer. Nampak innocent tapi luar biasa menyebalkan bagi Luhan yang nampak kesusahan menahan hasratnya.

"kupastikan akan membuatmu merengek dibawahku nyonya Lu" geram Luhan dengan mata menatap nyalang sosok Minseok yang sekarang menaikkan tubuhnya pada counter dapur dan tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"yayayaya… kau bisa melakukannya nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku menyenangkan diriku tuan Lu" tukasnya cepat dan membuka kedua pahanya dengan pelan, tangannya merangkak naik menuju pusat gairah tubuhnya. Jemari mungil itu membelai paha bagian dalamnya dengan belaian pelan yang nampak menggoda di mata Luhan, " kau suka apa yang tertutup di dalam sinikan Lu?" pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan tak sabar.

Mata Minseok menatap Luhan sekilas dan beralih pada selangkangan Luhan yang mengembang sehingga membuat Minseok secara tak sadar menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering tanpa ia sadar bahwa kelakuannya itu membangunkan monster yang tertidur di dalam diri Luhan

Kesiap kuat Minseok terdengar saat dengan cepat Luhan merengkuh pinggang kecilnya erat dan melesakkan kepala bersurai hitam itu pada perpotongan leher jenjang Minseok. Rasa basah dan dingin yang di hasilkan lidah Luhan pada kulit lehernya membuat tubuh Minseok meremang dan menghasilkan desahan pelan yang membuat Luhan makin semangat membasahi leher mulus itu dengan saliva

Kecupan-kecupan selembut sayap kupu-kupu Luhan berikan pada leher jenjang yang sekarang terekspos bebas karena Minseok memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, memberi Luhan akses secara suka rela

"kau tau… kau akan selalu membangkitkan hasratku karena kemeja sialan yang kau kenakan ini babe" desisi Luhan di sela kegiatannya mengecupi leher Minseok dan menghasilkan geraman pelan pada tenggorokan Minseok." Dan aku jelas tahu kau sengaja mengunakannya pagi ini" Luhan dengan kuat menghisap kulit Leher Minseok dan menghasilkan desahan kuat dari bibir mungil Minseok yang terbuka begitu Luhan menghisap lehernya dengan tak sabar

"eugh" lenguhan Minseok lalu ia balik memeluk leher sang rusa dan memulai ciuman yang lebih menuntut, ia butuh merasakan bibir Luhan di bibirnya dan menghasilkan erangan tertahan kerena kesibukan Luhan menginvasi bibir dan mulutnya

Minseok bahkan tersedak saliva entah miliknya atau milik Luhan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan deras bahkan sebagian nampak mengalir keluar dari celah bibirnya dan menuruni lehernya yang tak lagi bersih karena banyaknya kiss mark yang di tinggalkan Luhan pada kulit porselennya. Bibir Minseok bahkan sedikit nyeri dan sepertinya lecet karena ciuman tak sabar yang Luhan lakukan. Belum lagi gigi Luhan yang sesekali menggigiti bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian di sela lumatannya

di sela ciuman basah itu tangan Luhan tak tinggal diam. Tangannya menyelusup ke dalam kemeja putih yang merupakan baju satu- satunya yang dipakai minseok untuk menutupi tubuh berisinya. Tangan Luhan mencubit dan memilin tonjolan yg sudah menegang karna nafsu itu dengan tak sabar dan sedikit kasar. Ingat, ia bernat menyiksa Minseok dengan seks yang kasar dan cepat. Pekik sakit bercampur nikmat keluar dari bibir bengkak Minseok. Nipplenya luar biasa sensitive dan Luhan dengan santainya memperlakukan kedua nipplenya dengan kasar.

Minseok yang merasa gelisah akan gairah menggerakkan tungkai kakinya pelan untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh selangkangan Luhan yang nampak menggembung.

"eught…" desisi Luhan pelan dan menggigit bibir Minseok sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya

"ups… tak sengaja" kata Minseok sembari tersenyum menggoda. Kalimat yang sangat tak sinkorn sekali karena sekarang lututnya dengan tempo pelan menggesek selangkangan Luhan secara teratur. Membuat Luhan sejenak membatu dan menarik surai hitam Minseok pelan,"dia makin keras Lu…" ujar Minseok dengan mata berbinar senang layaknya anak kecil ketika menatap selangkangan Luhan yang jelas tak terselamatkan lagi dari hasrat liarnya.

Luhan mengerang pelan melihat wajah innocent kekasihnya itu. Minseok jelas menikmati kegiatannya menggesek selangkangan Luhan yang masih tertutup bokser dan tangan dengan jemari-jemari mungil itu tanpa ragu menepuk selangkangan Luhan dengan keras sehingga menghadirkan kesiap nikmat dan juga sakit dari bibir Luhan.

Merasa waktunya makin sedikit Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mari bermain seksnya dengan Minseok. Luhan mengalihkan perhatian Minseok dari kegiatannya menggoda selangkangannya dengan cara mencium Minseok dengan ciuman kuat dan tak sabaran yang jelas sekali menarik perhatian Minseok pada bibir Luhan sehingga membuat Minseok melupakan benda keras di bawah sana. Secara perlahan dan pasti Luhan mengangkat tungkai Minseok dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya, membawa tubuh kecil dalam gendongannya tampa melepas tautan bibir mereka menuju meja makan.

"mari menikmati makanan pembuka" ujar Luhan sambil merobek kemeja putih yg digunakan Minseok lalu membuangnya sembarangan sebelum kepalanya merangkak turun secara perlahan pada tubuh Minseok yang saat ini menegang karena hasrat.

"agrh Luuh" erangan dan desahan Minseok mendominasi ruang makan yg tadinya sunyi,

Jemari Minseok meremas surai hitam Luhan sedikit kasar untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang datang secara bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya karena Luhan mencium dan meninggalkan tanda keunguan diseluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya Luhan menikmati kegiatan nya itu, terbukti dengan tubuh Minseok yang tadinya bersih mulus itu kini mulai dipenuhi bercak keunguan yang nampak jelas dan seringai puas terpatri pada wajah tampan Luhan melihat hasil pekerjaannya itu

"kau suka baby ? Kau akan menerima yang lebih dari ini" ucap Luhan disela-sela kegiatan menyusu(?) di niple kiri Minseok dan tangn kirinya memilin niple kanan Minseok sedangkan tangan kanannya berkerja mengelus kejantanan Minseok dan sesekali meremasnya dengan keras sehingga menghasilkan teriakan pelan dari Minseok.

"aahh luuhan aahh cep nyah pat aahh masukan argh aahh" ucap Minseok yang sudah tidak tahan

"tidak sekarang baby , ah tunggu sebentar ne aku akan mengambil sesuatu"kata Luhan sambil berjalan menuju lemari es meninggalkan Minseok yang masih setia berbaring diatas meja makan dan menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

Tak sampai 5 menit luhan kembali membawa 2 potong roti tawar dan 1 pisang jumbo beku yang sudah di kupas tentunya. Membuat kerutan di kening Minseok makin menjadi. Untuk apa Luhan membawa benda-benda itu?

"tahan sebentar ne" Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir minseok lalu. . . BLESS

"aahhkk apa yang kau lakukan aaahh" desahan Minseok keluar begitu saja saat pisang jumbo beku yang tidak sejumbo junior Luhan masuk kedalam holenya. Rasanya aneh dan membuat perut Minseok sedikit mual.

Ada rasa dingin dan nikmat karena es yang menempel di pisang itu menggesek dinding holenya. Minseok tahu Luhan gila tapi ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka Luhan akan melakukan hal aneh seperti sekarang ini. Pisang. Demi Tuhan. Entah muncul dari mana ide gila Luhan ini dan entah kapan rusa ini membekukan pisang sialan yang sekarang mengbok-obok rektumnya dengan berutal.

"aahh Luhaan aaahh faster aahh" desahan Minseok tak bisa ditahan karna sensasi dari pargerakan in out pisang jumbo beku tadi.

"ah kenapa cepat sekali mencair" ujar Luhan sambil menunjukan ekspresi kecewa tapi detik berikutnya menampilkan seringai yang membuat minseok yg melihatnyat ingin kabur. Luhan memcabut pisang jumbo itu lalu

JLEB

"AAGRH!" pekikan dan teriakan memilukan itu terlontar dari bibir Minseok yang terbuka. Matanya membeliak lebar dan berair. Luhan melesatkan pisangnya yang benar- benar jumbo dan bertenaga. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar berniat membalas kelaukan menggoda Minseok tadi. Minseok bahkan tak sadar kapan Luhan mulai menurunkan boxsernya dan tak menyangka Luhan akan memasukinya dalam sekali sentak.

"aaahh baby eugh kauh aaa selalu eemm sangat aahh sempit" racau Luhan sambil mempercepat gerakan in out nya di hole super ketat milik Minseok. Ia bahkan tak merasa perlu untuk membiarkan Minseok beradaptasi dengan benda besar yang baru saja memasuki rectum Minseok dengan cepat itu. Ringisan Minseok menggema dan lambat laun berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Ya, mereka memang terbiasa melakukan seks cepat dan kasar jadi tak perlu waktu lama bagi Minseok untuk menyesuaikan diri akan kehadiran Luhan di dalam tubuhnya.

"aaahhh hanie nyah kau aahh sangat ber aaahh tenagah. Ya honey in there ! Faster pleace! Aaahh" desah Minseok yang titik kenikmatannya telah ditemukan Luhan dan disodok bertubi- tubi oleh pisang jumbo Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir kucing yang sudah menjadi candu baginya, tak lupa tangan kirinya memilin dan mencubiti niple minseok sedangkan tangan kanannya menservis kejantanan Minseok tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya menyodok hole Minseok.

"eemmm aahhh eemm" desahan keluar dari ciuman basah berbumbu saliva yang mengalir di leher putih mulus Minseok menambah kesan seksi dan semakin menaikan nafsu Luhan.

SRET!

Luhan membalikan tubuh Minseok sehingga membelakanginya tanpa susah-susah melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat keduanya mengerang keras karena sensai nikmat yang mereka rasakan. Luhan merasa hole Minseok memijat kejantanannya dengan kuat sedangkan Minseok merasakan nikmat karena rektumnya serasa di gesek dengan cepat

"ouuhh yah honey terush aaahh" desahan Minseok semakin menjadi- jadi karena dalam posisi seperti ini membuat junior jumbo Luhan semakin dalam menyodok hole minseok dan membuat prostatnya ditumbuk dengan keras secara berulang-ulang. Tak beberapa lama mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar

"aaahhh honey i aaahh wanna chuumn eggmm" ujar Minseok disela desahannya. Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran meja dengan erat. Kakinya lemas karena hasrat

"together baby aaahh" Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakan menyodok hole dan memijat junior Minseok dengan tangan kirinya. Kenikmatan bertubi-tubi itu membuat Minseok makin mencengkram meja dengan erat

"aaahhh LUUHHAANN!" teriak Minseok dengan keras. Kepalanya terdongak secara sepontan dan mulutnya terbuka kecil dengan wajah paling menggoda yang pernah ada. Tatapannya memburam dan penuh akan nikmat yang luar biasa memuaskan

"MINSEOK! eugh" Luhan membenamkan juniornya sedalam mungkin dan mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat ketika gelombang orgasme mendatanginya. Geraman liar tertahan Luhan menggema dan Luhan mengeluarkan cairan putih lengket di dalam hole Minseok, sedangkan cairan Minseok tumpah di atas roti yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipegang Luhan untuk menampung cairan Minseok. Nafas keduanya memburu kuat dan kasar

.

.

.

Seketika itu juga Minseok ambruk tapi untung di tahan oleh Luhan dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi . Luhan kembali mengambil roti yang belepotan cairan Minseok lalu menaruh pisang jumbo yang tadi untuk menyodok hole Minseok kemudian menaruh roti yang satu diatasnya lalu memakannya tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

"kau jorok tuan rusa!" bentak minseok yang melihat Luhan memakan sandwich pisang jumbo itu dengan tatapan jijiknya.

Demi Tuhan, Minseok itu terkenal dengan clean freaknya dan kekasihnya itu dengan santainya melahap makanan yang jelas sangat tak higienis bagi Minseok itu. Tapi tiba- tiba saat tinggal setengah Luhan menyodorkan kedepan mulut Minseok. Wajah Minseok mengernyit tak suka dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sandwich termenjijikan baginya itu. Terlebih lagi cairannyalah pelengkap dari sandwich yang sekarang berada di depan wajahnya itu

"kau harus coba baby"

"aku tidak mau!" jawab Minseok ketus

"makan atau aku tidak akan berhenti memakanmu 3 hari 3 malam!"acam Luhan yang berhasil membuat Minseok tersentak dengan mata membelalak tak percaya pada Luhan. Tatapan tegas Luhan membuatnya menelan ludah kelu. Dengan seketika Minseok takluk dan akhirnya memakan sandwich pisang jumbo buatan Luhan hingga habis. Minseok rasanya ingin menangis sekarang, Luhan benar-benar gila

"enak kan. Ah aku harus cepat mandi jika tak ingin terlambat bekerja , aku akan pulang cepat malam ini" CHU Luhan memngecup kilat bibir mungil Minseok yang nampak membengkak karena ciuman ganas Luhan selama mereka bercinta tadi"dan siapkan holemu untuk nanti malam " bisik Luhan lalu berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Minseok yang meratapi nasibnya. Sepertinya holenya akan mejadi korban Luhan kembali. Selamat datang jalan mengangkang selama seminggu.

.

.

.

.

END!

Mampus.

Ketawa miris buat ni ff. ega gila bngt dah buat NCnya. Bunuh aku sekarang. Aku tidak polos lagi.,.. hue,… semuanya gara2 mama ega.

Gmn2,..? klo kurang hot baca deket kompor atau api unggun aja pasti dijamin bakal hot dah., klo masih kurang hot juga silahkan pergi ke gurun pasir. dijamin dah pasti panas..muehehhehe

Adakah yg mendadak anti untuk makan-makanan tertentu?

Jangan salahin aku cs dari awal aku bilang klo ff ini tak baik untuk selera makan tertentu.

Baiklah aku kabur dulu. Tak mau bertanggung jawab untuk efek dr ff ini buat reader2 terjitah. Bye….

Kecup basah buat yg udah pada baca


End file.
